Biscuit Dough
by RihannonDreams
Summary: Jac has Emma around for some mum/daughter time and after a suggestion from Sacha Jac decides to bake with Emma, will it all be plain sailing?


**A/N: I was making and shaping biscuits when this came to me, it's also part of blackmail ;) hehe but enjoy I'm sorry if this is rubbish as I haven't wrote just a Jac story since You're My Best Friend haha.**

It was raining outside and Jac had a day off which she had planned to spend purely with Emma, she wanted no interruptions not even from her best friend Sacha as since Emma lived with her dad it was a rare occasion she actually got one-to-one, for one Jonny was overprotective and convinced that if Emma was left in the hands of Jac she would encourage their daughter to be a surgeon - not that he wouldn't be proud but he would rather Emma go into nursing and not become arrogant, bossy and terrifying like her mother.

Emma was sat on the carpet reading The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton, though being six and being six years too young Emma was very advanced and mature for her age, despite living with 'The Scottish Idiot' that was her father; Emma's auburn hair was the same as her mother's, her eyes green just like both her parents and she had picked up her mother's height as for a six year old she's all legs, "Emma," Jac called from the kitchen, she may have been asking Sacha for advice on what to do on a rainy day and he had replied saying: _Bake biscuits with her, it's easy, not as messy and fun! _So knowing Emma would constantly ask what are they doing? Jac took the advice that Sacha had gave her.

Emma's ears picked up and she quickly put her book down before running into the kitchen, her curly hair flying behind her, "Yes mum?" Emma asked as she stood by the door waiting for an answer, she was wearing pink, how Jac hated that Jonny was turning her into a girly girl, there was a reason she had her in yellow a lot when she was a baby. Emma wasn't keen on pink either but she was a daddy's girl and wanted to keep him happy, she was wearing neon pink cotton leggings and a fleece pink hoody.

"How do you fancy baking biscuits?" Jac asked as she tied her up into a bun and Emma's face lit up never had her mum suggested that they bake, "Well answer me," Jac said growing impatient as Emma was taking a while to answer.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Emma shouted as she ran over and hugged her mum around the waist, "What kind of biscuits?" Emma asked as she bounced around the kitchen.

"Emma calm down, we need to set up first," Jac explained and Emma looked disappointed she just wanted to get started.

"Me and daddy bake all the time…especially when Auntie Mo is around with Mr Thompson," Emma explained Mo and Mr T had got together and they were around all the time especially on the weekend, "Can we make chocolate biscuits?!" Emma asked loudly.

"We best see what we have in the cupboard then," Jac said and Emma climbed up onto the counter then opened up the cupboard.

"We have chocolate! Please mum!" Emma begged and Jac sighed heavily before nodding, "Can we have milk with them?!" Emma asked.

"Yes now come on let's not wait for the grass to grow," Jac lifted Emma down as once when Emma was three she fell off the counter, though luckily she fell into a pile of Jonny's washing but it had made Jac more cautious.

…..

On the kitchen counter Jac and Emma had got: flour, an egg, sugar and chocolate out, "Hands washed?" Jac asked and Emma nodded before showing her mother her hands that were visibly clean, "OK now can you on the scales pour one forty grams of caster sugar," Jac pointed to the scales and Emma nodded then confidently she picked up the orange and white coloured packet then poured the white crystals into the bowl, "Good…now I'll weigh the butter then you can add the egg and then the flour before making the dough OK," Jac explained and Emma grinned happily. Emma felt like she was waiting forever for Jac to do what she had to do.

"Mum you're taking forever," Emma whined and Jac rolled her eyes sometimes she hated how impatient Emma could be, though she couldn't talk herself.

"There now mix the sugar and butter together before adding the egg and after that you mix it all together before adding three hundred grams of four then you can get your hands dirty," Jac explained but Emma was a little confused, "Did you get that Emma?"

"So I mix the sugar and butter together, then add the egg then mix it again?" Emma asked for reassurance and Jac nodded, "Then add the flour?" Emma asked again and Jac smiled, "OK got it….then what about the sugar?" Emma asked.

"Add that in after," Jac answered and she stood by the counter to watch what Emma was doing, "How is school now?" Jac asked as she knew Emma was having trouble fitting in with the girls in her class and Jonny had raised the concern to Jac.

"Fine," Emma lied as she tried to mix the sugar and butter together but it was quite hard to do and she was only little.

"So you're not being bullied anymore?" Jac pushed and Emma shook her head before getting frustrated at the butter and sugar, "Emma do you want me to do that?" Jac asked and Emma then handed the mixing bowl to her mother, "Are you sure you're not being bullied?"

"Well…they call me a swot and someone stole the pencil that daddy gave me…the special one from Scotland," Emma said disappointedly and Jac decided she was going to have a word with the school her daughter was being bullied and it seemed Jonny had done nothing about it, it was either that or Emma hadn't actually told him.

"Did you tell your teacher?" Jac asked and Emma shook her head, "Well next time they bully you make sure that you say OK," Jac then handed Emma back the mixing bowl and allowed Emma to do the rest which was adding the egg, then weighing the flour, "Then if it continues after the teachers have been informed then come to me and I'll sort it out," Jac instructed Emma and Emma then picked up the flour packet and then waited until it was three hundred grams, "Don't forget to add the chocolate after you begin to mix the mixture with your hands," Jac pointed to the cylinder tub of chocolate powder, "Then we bake them for about twenty minutes."

"Then we eat them?" Emma asked and Jac shook her head, "Then what's the point in making them?" Emma asked and Jac pointed to the washing up bowl, "Can you do it? Daddy does it for me."

"Well I'm afraid I'm not 'daddy'," Jac replied sternly and Emma shrugged before she grabbed her stool and then turned on the water; Emma liked that Jonny did things for her as she liked reading and always wanted to get back to reading after doing something, "Right do you want to use the special cutters?" Jac asked as she pulled out the cutters Sacha had gotten Emma for her birthday they were personalised cutters, one looked like Jac, the other like Jonny, then one like Elliot and then the other three were various medical equipment: syringe, plaster, stethoscope and a gloves.

"Yeah!" Emma shouted with excitement and Jac handed her the set, "Mummy when you go to work….do you get to open up people and cut them?" Emma asked and Jac had to supress a laugh, "Daddy says that you enjoy cutting people open as you have no feelings, well he said it to Auntie Mo and Auntie Mo told him off but is that true?"

"I enjoy my work Emma, I don't enjoy seeing ill people," Jac had to try and remain calm after all it wasn't Emma's fault, Jonny shouldn't be talking about her like that around Emma, it was wrong, "No you cut your biscuits out and then we'll put them in the oven," Jac ordered and Emma stabbed the stethoscope cutter into the dough and made sure it was out by moving it around, then she laid it carefully onto the counter before doing the same with the syringe, then Jac cutter, Jonny cutter and Mo cutter.

"Mummy…I mean mum….I made two for you as you're special," Emma said and Jac smiled, Emma hadn't called her mummy since she was a toddler, so hearing 'mummy' was very strange, "Can I take some home for daddy?" Emma asked and Jac nodded, "Then some for Auntie Mo….oh and how about some for Elliot?" Emma asked.

"I think we should see how many you have after you try to feed the five thousand," Jac advised and Emma smiled she definitely had her mother's smile two perfect little dimples in her cheeks and a cute smile, "Now you finish up cutting and then we can clear up," Emma finished cutting out her biscuits and then Jac carefully put them into the oven before setting the timer on the oven, "Right when this beeps we can then let them cool OK," Jac instructed and Emma smiled, "So first dishes done, but Emma leave the knives to me as I do those, then I'll put the biscuits in before setting the timer OK," Jac instructed and Emma nodded, "Do you understand that I do the knives?" Jac asked and Emma nodded. Emma waited for Jac to check the water temperature before getting on with the dish washing, Emma wanted to show her mum that she could be a big girl and to be a big girl she had to show that she could wash the knives by herself, "Emma I'm going to the toilet can you get down from the sink?" Jac ordered and Emma did as she was told, as soon as Jac was gone she got back onto the stool and picked up a knife then carefully began to wash it, Emma didn't know what her mum was worried about it was easy, so she confidently picked up the second one but this one was a bit sharper and having wet fingers she felt the knife slip from her hand and the blade sliced across the tip of her finger, Emma screamed and began to cry as the cut stung and blood was pouring out of it. Jac came rushing from the toilet and into the kitchen where she found her daughter crying and looking terrified, "Emma there is a reason I said you do not touch the knives!" Jac shouted and Emma coughed before looking up at her mother, "Let me have a look," Jac lifted Emma up and sat her on the counter, Jac could see it wasn't deep despite the blood.

"It hurts…I'm sorry," Emma cried and Jac walked over to the cupboard before pulling out the first aid kit, she got out an antiseptic wipe, a plaster, "Mum I'm sorry," Emma wanted reassurance that her mum wasn't angry but Jac wasn't talking, "Mum I'm sorry!"

"This will sting," Jac warned as she ran the wipe around Emma's finger, Emma jumped and cried harder, "Emma there is a reason I say 'do not touch the knives', as these kind of accidents happen. What if it had been a deeper cut or you had cut your finger off?"

"I wanted to be a big girl…make you think I'm a big girl," Emma replied and Jac sighed heavily, "I'm sorry."

Jac then wrapped a plaster around Emma's finger before lifting Emma off the counter, "Right I'll finish the dishes off OK…you go into the living room and finish your book," Jac ordered and Emma embarrassed, in pain and upset she went into the living room to finish her book. Jac checked the biscuits and noticed that they were doing fine so she carried on doing the dishes.

Fifteen minutes later Jac took the biscuits out the oven before going into the living room, she found Emma lying on the sofa with her Ralph The Pig cuddled into her and she was sucking her thumb, "Emma," Jac announced her presence and Emma quickly sat up before going red, "Your biscuits are done would you like to decorate them?" Jac suggested and Emma's eyes lit up, then the six year old got off the sofa and ran into the kitchen, "Right we have icing and stars," Jac informed.

"Icing first then we stick the stars on," Emma explained and Jac got what Emma needed and put them on the table for Emma to use.

"What do you want for tea?" Jac asked and Emma frowned her eyebrows using her thinking face and Jac waited for an answer, "We have fish fingers, cottage pie, salad."

"Salad and fish fingers?" Emma asked and Jac gave a smile luckily Jonny hadn't made her fear salads, "Thank you mum," Emma squeezed the green icing before sticking the stars on and then once she was done with the equipment she showed Jac, "Look I've finished!" Emma said proudly as she pointed to her masterpieces, "What do you think?"

"I like them…now after dinner we can have a few OK," Jac explained and Emma smiled happily before she hugged her mother around the waist, "What's the for?"

"I'm sorry I didn't listen….and I love you," Emma replied and Jac kissed Emma on the head, she always went that bit softer around Emma only in private though or around Sacha and Michael as they knew why Jac was the way she was and understood her, Jonny may have discovered but he still used it against her. Even if Joseph was here she'd act different as again he understood her, she didn't hate Jonny she just couldn't bring herself to get close to anyone but one person who she would it's Emma, as Emma was her daughter; she might have not had a great start with her but deep down she loved her and she hoped Emma knew that.

**A/N: I hope it's OK! Is it just me or is fanfiction dead atm? Last year there were loads of updates and stories being posted now it's literally dead :') anyway please review and I am very sorry if this terrible as I haven't wrote Jac in ages properly and writing her with Emma was quite hard to do! PianoNinja no pressure now or anything ;) hehe. **


End file.
